


NCIS's Trip To The 24-Hour Store (aka Complete Chaos)

by ReapersAngel



Series: NCIS Prompt Works [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Could be seen as AU, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS, Drabble, Ducky's just in the car, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Gibbs is the responsible Mom Friend™, I didn't plan to write this is just HAPPENED, I pity that poor cashier, Inspired By Tumblr, Kate and McGee are also crazy but not AS crazy, Shopping, Team as Family, Tony and Abby are crazy, based on a post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Tony is in the cart with Abby in his lap shouting as McGee and Kate run with the cart as Gibbs just shakes his head but follows while Ducky waits in the car and the one lonely cashier just looks so dead.
Relationships: The Gibbs Team - Relationship, The MCRT Team, The NCIS Team
Series: NCIS Prompt Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010406
Kudos: 25





	NCIS's Trip To The 24-Hour Store (aka Complete Chaos)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post/prompt:
> 
> “uh oh we ran out of chips and instant noodle time for an emergency trip to the grocery store at 1AM IN THE MORNING. and only one of us gets to sit in the shopping cart”
> 
> Because I'm a sucker for AUs and a sucker for family tropes.

“WOOOOOOO!” Tony and Abby shriek, arms in the air like they’re on a roller coaster as Kate and McGee push their little shopping cart down the aisle as fast as they can. Gibbs is shaking his head and being the responsible one, grabbing actually  _ healthy _ foods and inspecting them to put into his shopping basket as the four of them race through the aisles, Tony and Abby causing absolute  _ havoc _ as they grab anything and everything that looks remotely junk-food-ish and destroying the shelves as they go. McGee and Kate are sweating profusely but grinning like maniacs as they run and push the cart through the 24-hour store. Ducky is waiting in the car, watching them through the windows with a slightly-exasperated-but-fond look on his face. The one lonely cashier looks absolutely dead and is staring off in space.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
